A Strange Love
by Ansela Jonla
Summary: A set of fifty LockonTieria sentences based on theme set Alpha of the 1sentence LJ community. Warning: character death


**Title:** A Strange Love  
**Author:** Ansela Jonla  
**Fandom:** Gundam 00  
**Rating:** PG-13 (I think)  
**Warnings:** Some mentions of sexual activity, spoilers up to episode 23 of season 1, character death  
**Summary:** Fifty LockonTieria sentences based on the Theme Set Alpha prompts from the **1sentence** prompt community.  
**Word Count:** 1,506  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam 00 or the characters used within this story.

--

1) Comfort  
Tieria knew it was a stupid and irrational reaction, far too human for a being such as himself, but he always felt far more comfortable when Lockon was there with him.

2) Kiss  
Their first kiss was awkward and messy, teeth and noses bumping together and blood spilling from an accidentally bitten lip, but Lockon wouldn't go back and change it for anything.

3) Soft  
Lockon's hands were hard and strong when he was piloting Dynames, but when he was with Tieria they were as soft as if he was handling the most fragile rose.

4) Pain  
Tiera watched silently as Lockon placed a bunch of flowers on the single grave, wishing that he could somehow erase the painful memories that this day caused his lover.

5) Potatoes  
They were highly trained pilots, capable of outflying and outfighting all enemies in their Gundams, yet the best meal they could come up with between them was a pathetic offering of mashed potatoes, burned sausages and overcooked baked beans.

6) Rain  
Tieria was glad that no one was paying attention to him as he laughed at Lockon, who was cursing the heavy rain that made it impossible for him to find solid ground to snipe from.

7) Chocolate  
When Sumeragi claimed that chocolate was better than sex, Tieria glared and walked away; he had no desire to eat something as unhealthy as chocolate, and nothing could compare to how Lockon could make him feel.

8) Happiness  
Happiness was a human emotion, claimed Tieria, irrelevant to the mission at hand, but somehow Lockon always managed to evoke such an unnecessary feeling.

9) Telephone  
Tieria winced every time he heard Lockon's ring tone, wondering when Lockon had managed to get an audio recording of their sexual encounters.

10) Ears  
Tieria, Lockon discovered, went absolutely wild if you bit his ears, so naturally the sniper took full advantage of this knowledge.

11) Name  
Tieria was surprised to find that it was Lockon's name that he screamed when he brought himself to completion during the long hours of solitude.

12) Sensual  
Lockon wasn't surprised to realise that Tieria's hands had strayed lower than they should, turning a simple stress-relieving massage into the start of a night of sensual pleasure.

13) Death  
Despite their line of work, Lockon didn't like to think of what would happen if something went terribly wrong and took Tieria away from him forever.

14) Sex  
"No, Lockon Stratos, we will _not_ engage in sexual activities in the VEDA interface room!"

15) Touch  
Tieria sat uncomfortably by Lockon's bedside, wishing that his injured lover would just wake up and touch him again like he had so many times before.

16) Weakness  
'Love is a human weakness' Tieria thought, as he held Lockon's hair back so the sniper could throw up after an evening of drowning his sorrows with alcohol, 'but I have no desire to cast _this_ weakness aside'.

17) Tears  
Tieria slammed Setsuna against the wall, yelling at him for letting Lockon die, hoping that the other pilot couldn't see the tears that blurred his vision and threatened to spill down his face.

18) Speed  
Tieria held onto the seat with all his strength as Lockon threw his sportscar round a corner, hoping that the Irishman's excessive speed wouldn't lead to a crash.

19) Wind  
Lockon missed the wind when he was in space, which was why Tieria found him on the roof of the hotel, his untidy hair flowing free in the morning breeze.

20) Freedom  
Freedom, Tieria decided, was very much overrated when you had no one to share it with.

21) Life  
Lockon made Tieria believe that his life was worth something, contrary to everything he had been taught by Celestial Being.

22) Jealousy  
'Is this what jealousy feels like' Tieria wondered, as he watched Lockon comfort a tearful Feldt Grace.

23) Hands  
Lockon would try almost anything in bed, Tieria discovered, as long as his hands were free to roam over Tieria's body as they wished.

24) Taste  
Tieria took a sip of Lockon's Guinness, only to spit it out as he gagged over the foul taste, wondering how Lockon could stand to drink it.

25) Devotion  
Lockon sighed and grabbed a clean rag, knowing that he wouldn't get any kind of response from Tieria until Virtue was perfectly clean and undamaged.

26) Forever  
Tieria didn't believe in forever, not when the man he wanted to spend it with was now floating lifelessly somewhere in space.

27) Blood  
The blood that floated out of the remains of Lockon's cockpit urged Tieria to hurry and free the sniper, as his analytical mind ran through all the possible injuries that Lockon could have aqcuired.

28) Sickness  
Tieria didn't get sick, which was why he was the one ordered to nurse Lockon back to health when he caught the flu.

29) Melody  
The humming of the GN Drive and Lockon's drug-slowed breathing combined to make a soothing melody that even Tieria's active mind could not resist.

30) Star  
Lockon stood on the beach and watched as Virtue flew into the night, until the glow of its GN Drive was nothing more than another distant star.

31) Home  
None of the Meisters truly had a home, but sometimes Lockon would look at Tieria and realise that he didn't need one as long as he was with him.

32) Confusion  
The AEU base below was a heaving mass of confusion, and Lockon grinned as he saw Virtue's cannon add to the chaos with a single well-placed blast.

33) Fear  
Tieria wouldn't admit it, but the thing he feared most, more than losing VEDA, was the possibility that one day Lockon wouldn't want him any more.

34) Thunder/Lightning  
Lockon lay under the bed as thunder crashed overhead, arms wrapped around Tieria as he calmed the smaller man down, carefully hiding his amusement of Tieria's fear.

35) Bonds  
Tieria tugged at the ropes that held his hands above his head, wondering what Lockon planned to do with him while he was in such a vulnerable position.

36) Market  
Tieria ran through the crowded marketplace, upsetting stalls and shoving people out of the way as he tried to shake his pursuers, knowing that Lockon's sniper rifle would take care of them if couldn't escape them here.

37) Technology  
Even with all the technology they had available to them, Lockon thought, there was nothing quite like camping on a beach with your boyfriend and cooking food over an open fire.

38) Gift  
"It's a Christmas present," Lockon said, grinning as he shoved the bright, messily wrapped box into Tieria's unresponsive hands.

39) Smile  
In public, Tieria's smiles were rare, but Lockon knew that every morning they woke up together, Tieria would have a smile that was just for him.

40) Innocence  
When someone put little love notes in Virtue's cockpit,everyone knew that Lockon was responsible, despite the look of wide-eyed innocence that he wore.

41) Completion  
Lockon never complained about a mission, never shirked his duty to Celestial Being, but he also never delayed the completion of his tasks and subsequent return to Tieria's side.

42) Sky  
Lockon and Tieria looked up at the night sky, looking like two lovers innocently stargazing, even as they counted the number of mobile suits launching from the base nearby.

43) Clouds  
Lockon and Tieria's day off, their first in months, was ruined by the thick black clouds that covered the island, heralding the impending arrival of a storm and forcing them to relocate themselves and their Gundams to a less dangerous place.

44) Heaven  
Lockon wasn't sure if heaven existed, but if it did he knew that he was unlikely to join his parents and sister there when he died, which hopefully would be many years in the future.

45) Hell  
Hell, Tieria thought, was having to sit in the briefing room with Setsuna and Allelujah both giving him pitying glances and refusing to speak louder than a whisper, while Lockon's body floated somehere in the void of space.

46) Sun  
The sun was the source of all their problems, Lockon thought angrily, since it provided the solar power that everyone fought over, the energy for the mobile suits that opposed them and was responsible for the sunburn that covered his back after a day on the beach with Tieria.

47) Moon  
Lockon grinned from ear to ear the first time he set foot on the moon, then proceeded to do intricate backflips and somersaults as Tieria glared at him unapprovingly.

48) Waves  
Lockon held his breath as Virtue slipped beneath the waves to evade their pursuers, waiting for the Gundam to reemerge and shoot down the impertinent HRL pilot that dared challenge Tieria's skill.

49) Hair  
Tieria was sceptical at first, but when he looked in the mirror he had to agree that Lockon _was_ the best barber amongst the Meisters.

50) Supernova  
It was clichéd, he knew, but Lockon felt like a supernova was exploding within him every time Tieria took him.


End file.
